


The Start of Understanding

by SlashArmadillo



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashArmadillo/pseuds/SlashArmadillo
Summary: Dean and Seth haven't been seeing each other long. Dean knows Seth is submissive, but does he really know how to be a good master? Maybe an old friend can help.Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smutty ideas.





	The Start of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Set before they were involved with Roman, when Dean and Seth were together. FCW era. Seth wants Dean to be more than just his friend and master. He wants a real relationship. Dean likes having his little sub bitch, but he’s not ready to be tied down, or let his guard down. There is this one guy at work though. Samoan, beautiful. Long black hair, big soulful eyes, hot body. And clearly every kind of straight. Dean hasn’t spoken to him yet, doesn’t speak to many people, but there’s something about him.
> 
> Note: Rollins got to FCW late 2010, Ambrose in mid-2011. Reigns already there as Leakee – makes this setting roughly late 2011

Dean stomped up the stairs to Seth’s tiny rented flat and let himself in. Seth had handed over a key the second he’d decided Dean was going to be his new master and, as his place was closer to work than Dean’s, he spent most nights there. It was clear Seth hadn’t heard him come in, he didn’t see Dean enter the room either, but the guy whose dick was lodged down Seth’s throat sure did. Dean stood quietly and watched him twist his fingers through Seth hair before he interrupted.

‘Jimmy Jacobs. Been a while, how are you?’ Dean smirked as Seth struggled to back away from Jimmy, prevented by the hand securing his hair. ‘Guess this little slut didn’t tell you he’s got a new master now.’

‘I’m good, man. And no, he didn’t.’ He yanked Seth’s head up to look at him. ‘Bad Puppy. But I didn’t tell you, you could stop.’ He pushed Seth’s head back down and addressed himself to Dean again. ‘Sorry, dude, but I’m not sure it would have stopped me if he had.’ He inclined his head towards Seth. ‘Mind if I…’

‘No, no, don’t mind me.’ Dean crossed the room and stood in Seth’s eyeline so he could see that he’d made his master angry. He couldn’t help admiring the technique though. He was usually too busy trying to last longer than a few minutes to appreciate exactly how skilled Seth was. The sight was making him horny as hell. He adjusted himself in his jeans, then unzipped as Jimmy’s strangled moan signalled his climax. He didn’t give Seth time to say anything.

‘Stay on your knees and get here, slut.’ He couldn’t supress a smile as Seth moved faster than a man on his knees should be able to and scrabbled to free him from his underwear. He grabbed him roughly by the hair and forced him to look at him. ‘Greedy little slut, aren’t you?’ Seth tried to nod but Dean held his hair too tight. ‘Make it quick. I want to talk to our guest.’

Seth did as he was told. Damn that mouth was sweet. From the first time Seth had gone down on him in the locker room he knew he was onto a good thing. A bit clingy maybe, but such a submissive little bitch Dean could keep him at arm’s length, even be a bit cruel if he wanted, and it just made him hotter. He spotted Jimmy watching appreciatively from the sofa before he closed his eyes and forced Seth’s head down hard while he unloaded into his eager mouth.

Seth looked up at him, still on his knees, to see if he would be granted a kiss.

‘Not a chance, slut, you’re still in trouble. I haven’t decided on your punishment yet, but you get nothing more from me until I do. Go and get us all a beer.’

Seth went to do as he was told and Dean crashed down on the sagging couch next to Jimmy and lit a cigarette.

‘You’re mean to the puppy.’ Jimmy’s tone was admonishing, but he had a huge grin on his face. ‘I bet he’s completely in love with you already.’

‘He needs to learn to be a good little slut. Then I wouldn’t have to be mean.’ He took the beer Seth handed him, and rolled his eyes as Seth squeezed himself onto the floor between them. ‘Is that why you call him Puppy?’

Jimmy reached down and played with a few strands of Seth’s hair while he answered. ‘I call him Puppy because that’s what he is. Keeping a sub like our Sethie is just like having a new puppy. Sure, you have to put him in his place when he misbehaves. And you’ve got to let him know who the master is. But Puppy has needs too. He needs his master to reward him for being a good boy. He needs love and tenderness when he pleases you, otherwise Puppy might run away, or learn to bite.’

Dean considered Jimmy’s words. He replayed the wounded look Seth got sometimes, when he denied him a kiss, or made a mean comment. Affection didn’t come easy to Dean, giving or receiving. He had too many barriers, too much baggage. But that wasn’t Seth’s fault, and he was the closest thing Dean had to a real friend around here. Plus, that sweet mouth and tight ass were worth making a bit of an effort for. He reached out and dragged Seth’s head against his thigh. He ran his hands through the long brown strands then tilted Seth’s head to look at him.

‘Is that right? Are you my puppy now, slut?’ He smiled at Seth’s eager nod and turned back to Jimmy, a plan forming in his mind.

‘Got any plans for tonight, dude?

‘Hotel, food, and more beer. Nothing special. Got a show tomorrow so I thought I’d come a day early and catch up with Seth. It’s good to see you though. You’re looking real good, man.’

Dean saw Jimmy’s eyes travel over his body. They’d gone there once or twice, drunken hook-ups, but Dean knew he was in much better shape now. Jimmy was into some kinky shit, Dean kinda liked it. He had other ideas for tonight though. ‘Wanna stay here? We can get beer and take out. I might even let you play with my puppy.’ He shot Jimmy a loaded look over Seth’s head.

‘Sounds good. Saves spending out on a hotel.’ Jimmy sent a questioning look in Dean’s direction, confused but interested.

Dean realised non-verbal communication wasn’t going to work. ‘Puppy.’ Seth looked up immediately. ‘We have a guest. You to need to go out for more beer. Now please.’ As Seth got up Dean grabbed him roughly by the arm, pulled him down and kissed him. ‘You’re gonna pay so hard for being such a cock hungry slut earlier.’ He murmured. ‘But if you take it like a good boy I promise I’ll try to give you what you need.’ He let go of Seth’s arm and noted with satisfaction how happy his lover looked. Damn, he had a pretty mouth. The only time it looked better than when he was smiling, was when it was stretched good and tight round Dean’s cock. He would have to add that to the plans. As much as he accused Seth of being cock hungry, and he was, Dean craved being inside him. That mouth was hot, sweet perfection. And the sight of him, squirming and breathless, while he rode Dean like he’d never been ridden before made him hard just thinking about it. He strengthened his resolve to give Seth more of the affection he so frequently begged for.

‘So,’ Dean said as he heard the front door click shut. ‘wanna help me teach Seth a lesson tonight?’

‘What’ve you got in mind?’

‘Well, seems to me that this puppy is still serving two masters. I’m fine with it by the way. I’m not the jealous type, we’re not exclusive or anything. I’m framing this as a punishment, but I think he’ll love every minute. How about tonight he serves us both at the same time?’

‘You mean a threesome, with Seth providing the holes?’

‘We can mix it up however you want.’ He stopped as Jimmy’s eyes travelled to his crotch. ‘Ok, we can mix it up however you want, within reason. You’re not getting your hands on my ass, but I might fuck you if you ask nicely.’

‘Tickets on yourself much?’

‘Baby, you already know I can back it up. Anyway, that’s not quite what I meant, although I guess that’s how it starts. I mean, I want him to take us both at the same time.’

‘Double penetration, fuck that’s hot. Do you think he’ll go for it? Do you think he can manage it?’

‘Isn’t the whole point that he does as he’s told? And there’s no reason he can’t, as long as we’re careful with him. Just not too careful,’ an evil grin spread across his face, ‘I want him to remember this every time he moves for a couple of days. I hope you’ve got some stamina tonight. I want you demanding and insatiable. I want us to use that amazing body of his until he’s got nothing left to give.’

Jimmy adjusted himself in his jeans, his eyes fixed on Dean’s crotch. You know I can go all night. Now, exactly how nicely do I have to ask to get that fuck?’

‘Tonight’s supposed to be about showing Seth what serving two masters means, not about giving me two cock hungry whores to satisfy.’ His mind showed him pictures of the last time he’d had Jimmy writhing on his cock, all hard, compact body and enthusiasm. ‘I’m sure we can work something out. Maybe you should stay after your show tomorrow. I can handle two little sluts for one night.’

Jimmy was prevented from answering by Seth’s return. Beers were handed out and Seth was about to settle back onto the floor between them when Dean stopped him.

‘Guess what, Puppy, turns out you’re not the only cock hungry slut in the room. Jimmy here wants me to fuck him. Whaddaya reckon? Do you think that should be your punishment? Should I fuck our guest all night and make you watch? Maybe tie you down so you can’t even touch that pretty dick of yours.’

Seth managed to look devastated, betrayed and slightly horny all at once. The combination made Dean want to tell Jimmy to leave, take Seth to bed and make him feel all kinds of better. Damn, maybe he was getting to him after all. Dean was pretty sure he couldn’t love, but he had to admit to himself he felt something for Seth. He settled for pulling him onto his lap.

‘I’m sorry, Puppy. I’m being mean again. Don’t worry, that’s not your punishment. I might still fuck Jimmy, but I won’t exclude you, or make you watch if you don’t want to, and not tonight. Tonight, we’ve got plans for you. Since you don’t seem to know who you belong to yet.’ He stroked Seth’s hair as he shrank against him. ‘It’s ok, I know you’re mine. But you seem to think you can please two of us, so tonight we’re gonna test you out.’ He shot Jimmy a warning look to stay quiet as he nudged Seth to return to his place on the floor.

They ordered take out and spent the next few hours, drinking beer and half-watching tv while catching up and reminiscing. Dean started to get twitchy and anxious to put his plans into place.

‘Seth,’ Dean put authority in his tone. ‘it’s time. Go to the bedroom and strip while we decide what to do with you.’

Seth stood, but looked from one to the other anxiously instead of moving. Dean realised what he was thinking.

‘We’ll be two minutes, five at most. I have much more interesting plans than leaving you naked in a room by yourself, not even to fuck our guest. What a waste that would be. Now go, Puppy, do as you’re told.’

As soon as the bedroom door closed Dean turned to Jimmy, keeping his voice at a whisper.

‘How do you want to do this? I’ve done a lot of stuff in my time, but this is a first for me. Any preferences? I wanna see his face when he takes it all.’

‘You’re in charge. But I want to watch him cum with two cocks in his ass.’

‘Sure, we’ll flip him round at some point. Make him take it twice.’

They discussed a few details then followed Seth into the bedroom.

Dean pulled Seth roughly into his arms and kissed him deeply. He stroked his hand over the silk soft skin of his lover’s back and allowed his fingertips to trail between the cheeks of his firm ass, just barely brushing his entrance and making Seth shiver with desire. He saw Jimmy, already naked and stroking his hard cock, as he allowed Seth to strip him. Seth immediately took him onto his mouth once he was naked, and Dean gave himself over for a few sweet moments before he dragged him gently up by his hair and kissed him again.

‘You’re gonna be a good boy for me tonight, baby.’ He murmured between kisses. ‘Do as you’re told, trust me, and we’re gonna make you feel so good.’ His fingers played over Seth’s hole as he spoke gently and kissed him, and Seth was soon squirming up against him like he was trying to mount him. ‘Like that don’t you, Puppy. You gonna show me what a good little slut you can be for me tonight?’

‘Please. I want you. Please. Fuck me. I need you in me.’

Dean heard Jimmy laugh from across the room and looked over at him.

‘Puppy is a proper little slut for you, isn’t he? Never begged for my cock that fast.’

‘Aww, baby, our guest is feeling unappreciated. Put that pretty mouth to good use while I take care of you.’ He put his hand under Seth’s chin and forced him to look at him. ‘I forbid you to cum until I say so. Understand?’ He reached down with the other hand and ran his fingertips over Seth’s balls, relishing the whimper in response.

‘I promise. Please fuck me.’

Dean manoeuvred Seth to kneel across the width of the bed and Jimmy moved to stand in front of him. Seth took him greedily into his mouth. ‘There’s my cock hungry slut,’ Dean said as he slid a lubed finger into him and stroked his sweet spot.’

‘Please, I want your cock in me. Please?’ Seth’s words were muffled by the cock in his mouth and Dean had to laugh.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, Puppy,’ he said as he slid deep inside Seth’s tight and willing ass. God the boy was tight, tight like he was made just for Dean’s pleasure. For a fleeting moment he wondered if they were going to hurt him later. But Seth was already writhing under him and moaning round Jimmy’s cock so the thought soon vanished.

It was clearly getting too much for Jimmy. Dean could see he was close, panting, eyes rolling, hands twisted in Seth’s hair. Dean buried himself deep in Seth and stilled, increasing Seth’s moans and Jimmy’s blissful torture. He leant over and grabbed Jimmy by the back of the neck, pulling him in and kissing him hard. When he twisted the ring through his nipple with the other hand, that was the final straw. With a cry Dean felt in the centre of his chest Jimmy came hard down the throat of the now bucking and whimpering Seth.

‘Don’t you dare cum, Puppy, don’t you dare,’ Dean warned. ‘You cum now and I won’t touch you again for a week. Don’t you dare cum when I’ve forbidden it.’ He kept fucking him slow and deep as he spoke, getting close himself as the volume of Seth’s whimpering moans increased.

‘Feels too good, need to cum, please, need to cum.’ His whole body was shaking with it. Dean couldn’t help but admire his self-control. But he was so close now.

‘Nope. But I’m gonna. That ass is so fucking tight. You’re such a good little slut for me. So fucking good. Gonna take it all now, baby.’ He cried out as spilled his load, hot and deep, into his trembling lover.

Seth curled immediately into a ball on the bed when Dean let him go, facing away from them. Dean laid next to him, dragged him round to face him and pulled him into his arms. He motioned for Jimmy to lay behind Seth, then stroked Seth’s hair away from his face and made him look at him.

‘Good boy,’ he soothed. Seth looked like he might cry. ‘I know you’re frustrated, baby, but it’s your own fault.’ He saw Jimmy stroking Seth’s back and ass, and chuckled at the renewed trembling from Seth. ‘This is what it means to serve two masters, Puppy. You’ve got to make sure we’re both satisfied before you get yours.’

‘Yours, only yours, your Puppy, your slut, just yours, need to cum so bad. Please, Dean, please, baby.’

Dean saw Seth freeze and shrink back as he used the endearment. He’d never called Dean baby before, though Dean guessed he’d supressed it. He kissed him to show it was ok, still unsure if that was a lie. ‘Tonight, you serve us both. And if you’re good enough, you get to cum. And if not I’ll go home and you’ll get nothing.’

‘I wanna fuck Puppy.’ Jimmy was rubbing himself against Seth’s ass. It clearly wasn’t helping Seth’s predicament.

‘See, Puppy, not done with you yet. You get to cum when we’re finished, I promise. You gonna let me see how beautiful you look riding Jimmy’s cock.’

Seth nodded and tilted his head for a kiss. Dean kissed him gently. ‘You’re being such a good little slut for me tonight.’

He threw Jimmy the lube then stopped Seth as he turned his back on Dean to straddle Jimmy.

‘I want you looking at me while you’re riding him. I wanna see how hot you look getting fucked and trying so hard not to cum.’

Seth obliged, holding Dean’s gaze as he lowered himself onto Jimmy, and letting out a small gasp of pleasure. Jimmy groaned beneath him muttering expletives and endearments as Seth undulated his lithe tight body clearly putting on a show for Dean.

Dean stood watching the scene unfold, taking time to appreciate his hot lover while he spread lube over his straining cock.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ He kissed him and Seth reached for him, ‘No, baby, I need to be inside you.’ He positioned himself against Seth’s already filled entrance and watched his eyes widen in fear as he realised what was about to happen.

‘No. Dean. I can’t. It’s too much.’ He tried to move away but Jimmy’s hands were holding his hips too tight for that,

‘Just relax, baby boy. This is happening. I told you you’d be serving two masters tonight. Won’t hurt if you just relax for me. Just lean back a bit, Jimmy’s got you.’ He leant forward as Seth leant back, pushing against the resistance, Seth still too tight, too scared. He kissed him again, gentle and tender and stroked his hair away from his face. ‘Breathe, baby, just relax. You’re such a good boy for me, such a good little slut. My good little slut.’ Kisses and softly spoken words took effect, Seth relaxed just enough for him to push into him.

Fuck that was tight. He could feel Jimmy twitching trying not to move, breath coming in groaning gasps, still holding Seth’s hips, supporting him and keeping him still as Dean eased slowly into him. Dean stilled, and fought the urge to cum as he focused on Seth.

‘Good Puppy, good boy. You’re doing so good.’ He could feel Seth panting, each breath making him tense slightly around them. ‘Tell me when I can move, baby, I’m not going to do anything until you’re ready. You feel so fucking good taking us both, such a good slut, Puppy, so good.’ He dragged Seth’s face to his and kissed him fiercely until Seth mewled into his mouth.

‘Fuck me, please fuck me.’ Seth’s voice was high with emotion. ‘Never been so full. Feels amazing. Need to feel you cum, need to make you both fill me with cum, please, ba’ please, Dean.’

Dean moved slowly, carefully, desperate to control his own reactions. His senses were on overload. Seth’s whimpering panting breaths combined with Jimmy’s guttural moans in his ears, while the reek of fresh sweat and sex filled his nostrils with each breath. The feel of Jimmy’s hard cock pressed against his own, sliding against him within the gripping twitching confines of Seth’s tight, so so tight hole. He was close to losing it already.

And he wasn’t the only one. A quick glance at Seth’s face showed how desperate his little slut was to cum. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his concentration was evident. Dean pulled his face to his and kissed him hard. ‘Not yet, Puppy, I haven’t said you can cum yet.’

‘Need to, really need to. Please, please, please.’

Dean could hear Seth coming apart. He was tempted to give the word and kiss him until he exploded around them. But Jimmy’s panted words reminded him of his promise.

‘My turn to see him. You promised I could watch him cum.’

Dean stilled again, the slight bucking of Jimmy’s hips beneath them the only movement now, and ran a finger over Seth’s jawline as he held his gaze. ‘I did promise him, baby. I want to be selfish and watch you come apart for me, but I did promise.’ He kissed him, overcome by a sudden rush of desire for this lover who would do anything to please him. ‘My beautiful slut, what a treat our guest gets, to watch you cum for us.’

‘He just wants his nipples played with.’ Seth was whining and indignant with frustration. ‘I want you, want your eyes on me.’

‘Demanding sluts don’t get to cum at all, Puppy.’ Dean’s voice was gentle but his words elicited a despairing whimper from Seth. ‘If Jimmy wants you to play with his nipples while we fuck you, then you do as you’re told. And if you’re good then you’ll have my hands on you while you cum. Now be a good boy and turn round before Jimmy stops being able to control himself.’

He withdrew carefully and kissed away the whimper from Seth in response. ‘My good boy, such an obedient slut for me, so perfectly behaved,’ he whispered as Seth turned his back on him and once more sank down onto Jimmy’s rock hard length. He bent and traced the tattoo on Seth’s back from the middle of his back to the top of his spine with his tongue, then moved his lips to tease with delicate neck kisses as he re-entered his lover.

There wasn’t going to be any stopping this time. Dean, the only one able to move freely, thrust, carefully at first, groans tearing from all three of them as he found a rhythm and grew less cautious. Seth leant forward a fraction and twisted and played with the rings through Jimmy’s nipples. Jimmy arched and moaned in response.

‘Tell me how close he is, Puppy. How close is he to losing control for you?’

‘You’re gonna make him cum soon, and me please. Need to cum please. I’ve been good. Please. So full, feels so good, please let me cum, please, please, I’ve been so good.’

Dean let his hands wander over Seth’s body, trailing over the firm ridges of his abs and soft-haired contours of his chest as his climax started to build. He barely registered the grunted expletives from Jimmy before he felt the throbbing, twitching against him and the slippery warm wetness spreading over his cock. The sensation overwhelmed him and, as Seth cried out with desperation trying to stay in control, Dean could take no more. He slipped his hand over Seth’s rigid, dripping cock and growled, ‘cum for me, baby,’ against his ear as ecstasy overtook him.

Seth made a noise more animal than human, his body quivering, tight ass contracting, multiplying the strength of Deans climax so much his knees started to buckle. Jimmy bucked and cried out beneath them. Dean felt the strength leave Seth’s body and, unable to hold himself up, let alone the weight of his lover, they slumped down into a pile.

Jimmy quickly started to protest he couldn’t breathe with both Dean and Seth laying on him. Dean got up and went to clean off. He came back to find Jimmy stroking Seth’s face and speaking softly to him, so softly Dean couldn’t make out what was being said. He felt like he was intruding and coughed to announce his presence. Seth visibly tensed, Jimmy glared at Dean then leant over and kissed Seth tenderly. He waited until Seth left the room to address Dean’s questioning look.

‘You can’t just walk out on him after a scene like that. You didn’t check he was ok. Dude, you didn’t even kiss him. He just did everything you asked of him. You can’t do that, you have to look after him.’

‘He did as he was told. That’s what he does. I let him cum. He’s fine.’

Jimmy shook his head but was prevented from saying anything else by Seth’s reappearance. He brightened his tone as he told them he might have to leave before they got up the next morning and checked it was still ok to come back after his show. Then he bid them goodnight, kissed them both on the forehead, and left.

Seth curled against Dean and laid his head on his chest. He was shaking so Dean wrapped an arm round him.

‘You ok?’

‘Hold me, please.’

‘I am.’

‘Properly. Need to be yours, need to be all yours. Tell me I’m good, please tell me I’ve been good.’

Dean rolled his eyes at the over-emotional display, but pulled Seth closer to him and turned slightly he could wrap his arms round him properly. He stroked Seth’s hair gently and kissed the top of his head as he murmured, ‘You’ve been so good, baby, such a good little slut for me. My good Puppy.’

Slowly, as Dean held him, Seth’s shaking subsided and he relaxed completely. Dean waited to hear the slow even breathing of sleep before carefully laying Seth on the bed and laying down to sleep beside him.


End file.
